Turbulent Spirits
by Alexei Noire
Summary: A love triangle between three different people. Contains Slash (ZekeCaseyDelilah)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Faculty' or any of the characters involved. The following is a work of Fanfiction - the personas of the characters have not been kept the same, and the story line is completely fictional.  
  
Pairing: Casey/Zeke/Delilah  
Genre: Romance/General  
  
Alexei Noire xXx :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Turbulent Spirits~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm staying late tonight," Casey explained, "to develop some photos of the new cheerleaders and jocks."  
  
Delilah sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"I told you - call them FOOTBALLERS, not jocks," she said, slightly irked, "it's derogatory to call them that. It'd be like if I called you a geek instead of bookish."  
  
Casey shook his head condescendingly.  
  
"Well anyway, Miss Sensitivity," he said, "you can leave me be with my developing solution and negatives."  
  
"Hmm well you ARE very negative, Case," she said rolling her eyes at him, "Oh by the way, Stan wants to see those pictures - he'll be along later. I think I should go home with him actually."  
  
Casey sighed deeply and walked into the dark room with the camera and a roll of used film.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey babe," Stan said, kissing Delilah, "Where's Case?"  
  
"In the dark room I guess - he's been in there for over an hour," she replied.  
  
Stan detached himself from his girlfriend and walked over to the dark room in the corner.  
  
"Hey Casey," Stan said, catching sight of the short brown-haired pale boy standing over a pool of solution, with pictures hung out to dry in the dim red light.  
  
"Oh hey there Stan," he said, turning round with strangely glazed eyes, "You're pictures are here."  
  
Stan strode over to where Casey stood and stood towering over him. He picked out some of him as the quarterback, which looked best.  
  
Casey leant forward and clipped the pictures back onto the drying line, and as he did, Stan breathed in deeply. He could smell Casey's sweet smell - it was the same one that mothers would put on their children, like baby powder.  
  
"Whoa, Casey you smell good," Stan heard himself saying with closed eyes, taking in the sweet scent of Casey.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Casey asked, confounded and somewhat bemused.  
  
Stan shook his head and heaved a sigh, "I-I...gotta go," he muttered, rushing out of the dark room.  
  
"What the hell was THAT all about?" Delilah asked, seeing her boyfriend run out of the school without a backwards glance.  
  
Casey shook his head, utterly flummoxed. Through the windows, they saw him drive off with screeching tyres.  
  
"Hey! Where's he off?" Delilah cried, "He's supposed to be driving me home!"  
  
"Look my Dad'll drive you home," Casey breathed, putting some new film into his camera.  
  
"Really? Oh jeez thanks!" Delilah said, hugging Casey.  
  
Just then, a figure appeared at the door and it swung open to reveal a tall, good-looking boy with dark hair and a bundle of biros clutched in his left hand.  
  
"Hey kids," he said in a croaky, mocking tone.  
  
"What d'you want, Freaky Zeke?" Delilah asked tetchily with her arms crossed.  
  
"I just came to see the kids at play," he said smugly, walking into the room, "Want some crack? It'll jack you up real good."  
  
"Uhh we're just here to work, Zeke," Casey said meekly, fumbling with his camera.  
  
Zeke walked further into the room and looked round at the notices on the wall which were the main issues of the school paper.  
  
"Impressive," he said nodding his head, "Think you could do an advertisement for me - you know for ma gear?"  
  
Delilah laughed, "Dream on, Superman - we got more IMPORTANT issues to cover."  
  
"Oh you mean like the jocks and 'leaders?" Casey asked with a slight hint of derision, "REAL earth shaking events there, 'Lilah!"  
  
Zeke laughed, "See even your photographer agrees with me."  
  
Casey scoffed.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some water," Delilah announced, "You better be gone by the time I come back, Britney."  
  
She slapped a hand into Zeke's stomach as she left.  
  
"Don't you get majorly pissed off with her?" Zeke asked indicating Delilah.  
  
Casey sighed.  
  
"Yeah I do, she's a bitch - what can ya do?" Casey said, still fumbling around with his camera which seemed to have chewed up the new film.  
  
Zeke walked over to him, watching him with interest. The camera suddenly slipped out of Casey's hands and fell to the floor with a crash - the lens broke off from the front and the film got caught in the door as it shut.  
  
"Fuck, that cost a fortune," Casey muttered bending down to pick up the camera.  
  
Zeke bent down to help him, "Hmm I guess it's fucked beyond repair?"  
  
Casey sighed deeply and dumped the fragments of camera onto a nearby table.  
  
"Look Zeke if there's nothing else, you can leave - I'm not holding you back," Casey muttered.  
  
Zeke walked closer to Casey, "Oh but you see, Case, you ARE."  
  
"I am what?" Casey asked exasperatedly, and turned round.  
  
"Holding me back," Zeke replied closing in on the confused looking Casey.  
  
Casey let out a shuddering breath.  
  
"Hey shhhh, it's okay," Zeke crooned in mock concern, putting a finger to Casey's lips, "I won't tell anyone if you won't."  
  
Casey drew back, "There's nothing TO tell, Zeke, now piss off."  
  
Zeke smiled and locked his lips with Casey's. The two boys kissed for a while, with Casey frantically trying to push him off - but then he began reciprocating the kiss and noticed his hands slip round Zeke's waist and hold him closer.  
  
The boys detached each other from their kiss and stared at one another momentarily.  
  
"That was hot," Zeke breathed, "That was very hot."  
  
Casey breathed sharply and pulled Zeke back onto his lips. The kiss intensified with their tongues snaking in and out of one another's mouth. Casey could feel his hard-on as he leant against Zeke's jeans and ground his hips into the other boy's.  
  
"What the hell?" Delilah cried in shock.  
  
Zeke broke the kiss immediately and whipped round to face her. Casey stood wide-eyed and flushed, staring at Delilah.  
  
"D-Delilah," Casey breathed, swallowing hard.  
  
"Well, well, well," Delilah said scathingly, "Looks like you two certainly know how to pack your fudge!"  
  
"Fuck you, Delilah," Zeke whispered.  
  
Delilah walked over to Casey and brushed his shoulders and t-shirt as if to remove any filth.  
  
"I hope you didn't ravage him too hard, Zeke - he's a virgin you know," Delilah told him, smiling, "But that actually looked pretty hot you know."  
  
"What?" Zeke asked, looking aghast.  
  
"Your gay kiss - I actually got quite turned on," she said, "I know it's unusual, but we all have our perversions."  
  
"Freak," Zeke breathed.  
  
Delilah didn't look abashed in the slightest, but more as if she had been challenged. She took a step closer to Zeke and put her arms round his neck.  
  
"Zeke, you're the freak," she muttered before pulling him forwards and locking him in a deep kiss.  
  
They pulled apart and Zeke walked over to Casey.  
  
"Hey Case," he said in a hushed voice, taking hold of his hand, "Come on let's have some fun."  
  
The three students walked into the Medical Room, with the Matron's desk, medicine cupboard and the long bed.  
  
"Perfect," Zeke muttered, pulling off his sweatshirt to reveal a perfectly built abdomen.  
  
Delilah lay on the bed and stripped down to her underwear - black lacy lingerie.  
  
Casey had lost all apprehension and tore off his t-shirt, and lay on top of Delilah on the bed. She giggled and slipped off his jeans.  
  
Delilah drew Casey down and kissed him sweetly on the lips - Casey's fantasy seemed to be coming true...  
  
Zeke whipped his jeans off and came up behind Casey, ramming his crotch into Casey's ass. He nibbled on Casey's ear and whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you, Case, I'm gonna fuck you hard."  
  
Casey let out another shuddering breath, waiting for the inevitable. He unhooked Delilah's bra and threw it into a corner of the Med Room. She pulled off his underpants, revealing a well developed hard on which slid into her moist pussy.  
  
She moaned as Casey entered her and grabbed hold of Casey's hips as he began a rhythmic fuck.  
  
Zeke pulled his boxers off and slid his stiff cock into Casey's tight ass and started a backward and forward movement, occasionally letting out the occasion moan.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm in heaven," Casey moaned, sliding his dick into Delilah and feeling Zeke's hardness move in and out of his ass. He found that if he clenched his buttocks, he could feel Zeke's dick even more.  
  
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Zeke moaned, still banging back and forth, "Ohhh Casey, I'm coming - Shit... SHIIIIT..Fuck this is good... Ohhhhhhh."  
  
Casey then felt his orgasm rising through his balls into his shaft and out into Delilah - he let out a loud groan and resumed a rhythmic movement whilst kissing and biting on Delilah's neck.  
  
Zeke slid out of Casey's ass and Casey exited Delilah's opening. He kissed Zeke again, and lay on top of him not considering in the least that he was doing the most gay thing in his life.  
  
"Well I better be off," Zeke declared pulling his clothes back on.  
  
"Yeah me too," Casey muttered, putting his jeans on.  
  
Delilah dressed silently behind them, and ran over to retrieve her bra from the far end of the room.  
  
"Guess I'll see ya then," Zeke said awkwardly to the two.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Course."  
  
Casey and Delilah walked over to the front entrance to wait for their ride and Zeke screeched off in his wheels - the triangle broken.  
  
THE END.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Come on then, gimme a reason to hate you - flame me. 


End file.
